Eleven Revamped
by ShellSueD
Summary: The ending of the book Eleven on Top, written as it could (should?) have been.


_JE owns the rights to anything familiar - I did borrow a few lines of dialogue from the book, Eleven on Top - no infringement intended._

_**For LilyGhost**_

* * *

I slammed the basement door closed after clearing it and stormed out of Stiva's house with Hal on my heels. "I need an update," I barked over my shoulder. There were six other teams out scouring the city and they were all supposed to check in with Hal every fifteen minutes.

"Nothing," he said quietly and I let out a string of curses, making him extremely uncomfortable, but offending Hal was the least of my concerns.

It was getting close to six hours since he'd discovered Stephanie was missing and the chance of finding her alive decreased with each passing second. We'd exhausted all of our leads and I knew we were running out of time.

"She has to be somewhere in the city," I challenged as if he was responsible for our failure to locate the woman who was currently testing the limits of my sanity.

"We'll find her," Hal claimed.

_We better._ She'd had way too many close calls recently and I didn't think I'd be able to handle it if this was the one that finally got her. I felt like I was teetering on the edge of the cliff into hysteria and the slightest nudge would plunge me into the dark abyss below. Losing her..._that could not be an option_.

I speared my fingers through my hair and turned back to the house. It was one of two properties on record as being owned by Constantine Stiva. When Tank's team had come up empty at the funeral home, I was confident we'd find her at his residence; apparently Con was smarter than I surmised.

"There aren't many places he could stash her without drawing attention," I mused out loud. "We must have missed something. What was the name of the woman at the records office who got you this address?"

Hal crinkled his expansive forehead, searching his memory. "Martha...something, but..."

"But what?" I demanded when he hesitated.

"It's after eleven, the office has been closed for..."

I shot him a look and he wisely didn't finish the thought. "I need her last name, Hal."

He ran a hand over his head and tugged on his earlobe, two signs he was stressed. "Um...something with a Bel...Bellam? Belsack? Belasman?"

"Belasco?" I tried.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Martha Belasco. I saw a phone book inside, should I see if she's listed?"

"No need. I did a favor for her son once. He owes me." I placed a call to Jason Belasco and had his mother's address a minute later. "Let's roll," I told Hal. "Call Tank and have him meet us there."

While Hal drove I checked in with the crews I had searching down on Stark and Comstock but no luck. I knew those would be long shots but I wasn't leaving anything to chance. "You wanna step on it, Hal? This isn't a fucking social visit."

The man had an irritating habit of driving the exact speed limit and I almost rolled my eyes when he flinched at my language but he floored the gas and ran the next red light. I nodded my approval when he cut his eyes to mine and we continued on in that vein, breaking multiple traffic laws by the time we screeched into Martha's driveway.

Tank arrived right behind us and I was running to the door as soon as my feet hit the ground. Hal tried to be polite and knock but I couldn't wait. I put my foot to the lock and broke it open with one kick. I heard Hal start to protest as I headed inside the house.

Martha must have been awakened by the noise. She poked her head out of her bedroom door just as I came down the hallway, screamed bloody murder and then slammed the door - or she tried - I got my foot inside the jamb before it closed.

"I need your help Ms. Belasco. I know your son, Jason. He said you would help."

She clutched at the throat of the pink housecoat she was wearing and backed away as I forced my way into the room. "Jason is a bum. He owes me three hundred dollars. You can't just break into my house like this. I'm calling the police!"

"That would be a mistake." Tank's deep baritone filled the room along with his substantial girth and Martha's eyes widened at the sight. She backed up some more until she ran into the wall.

"You can't do this, I have rights!"

"Yes you do," I agreed, "but a woman's life is at stake so I don't give a shit. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

She bounced her eyes from me to Tank and back again but didn't respond and I reached the end of my patience. "The hard way it is." I pulled my gun, flipped off the safety and aimed it right at her heart.

I heard Tank inhale a breath but he thankfully didn't say anything. We all knew I'd crossed a line so I didn't need any comments on the fact. Good thing Hal had stayed outside; he might have had a stroke.

Martha had more fortitude than I expected. The average citizen would normally panic the second a loaded gun was pointed in their direction, but she exhaled slowly and lowered the arm that was clutched at her throat. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you to open your office and search for some property."

She clamped her mouth closed, pressing her weathered lips together in a tight line and worked the muscle in her jaw. Too many seconds went by and I pulled back the hammer on my weapon as a motivator.

"Can I at least take the curlers out of my hair first?" She patted her wrinkled hand over the gray hair wrapped tightly around pink foam curlers in neat little rows.

"No," I replied.

I didn't let her get dressed either and I kept my gun on her the entire drive _and_ as she opened the office with slightly shaking hands - just in case she decided to be stupid and attempt an escape.

After booting up her computer she spent a few minutes typing requests into an internal search engine. "Right, so there are these two that I gave to your man earlier, the proper and legal way when the office was open...but that's it. Nothing else is listed under that name."

I swore under my breath before a thought struck me. He was supposed to be dead but Steph swore she'd seen him..."What about his son, Spiro? Try that."

Martha typed quickly. "No, nothing. Oh wait...there is something that's been tied up in probate listed under Spiro's name..."

"Address," I demanded and she scribbled it out on a pad of paper.

I'd had Hal call Ram and Lester to escort Ms. Belasco back to her residence. They arrived when I had the location in hand and I led Martha outside and into their care. She paused at the threshold and turned her grey eyes up to mine. "The woman you're trying to find...you love her." It wasn't a question and I didn't make a habit of sharing personal information with strangers but after what I'd put her through, I owed her something. Before I could respond, she patted my arm, the one that had been training a gun on her, and said, "I really hope you find her."

Lester gave me a quick head nod and looped his arm through hers. "Well, hello beautiful, if it's alright with you, I'll take you home now." He opened the door and helped her into the back seat.

"You're a cute one," Martha responded as he buckled her in. Ram rolled his eyes and I gave instructions for them to fix her door and pay her what her bum of a son owed her plus another thousand, all in cash. That on top of Lester turning on the charm would hopefully keep her from filing a police report.

I plugged the address into the GPS system of my Cayenne and when we got close, I parked a block away and we went in on foot. Tank and Hal were on my six as we approached the little outdated ranch house; the street was quiet and the windows were dark and I quickly outlined a plan to enter the residence.

I hadn't been a religious man since I was old enough to think for myself but I silently said a prayer..._begged_ really, to any deity that might be listening to let me find her alive and unharmed behind those walls.

On my order, we breached the doors with weapons drawn, Hal and I through the front, Tank the back and systematically began clearing the rooms. The house was mostly empty and the sweep went quickly. When I reached the kitchen and saw the layers of dust that had been disturbed on the chipped Formica counters, hope began to bloom inside my chest. There was one cabinet that was secured with a set of zip ties and I used my knife to cut them off. When I swung open the door, a fist closed around my heart and my breath froze like a block of ice had formed in my lungs. Stephanie was there, handcuffed and shackled and folded nearly in half. I was too late. _I was too fucking late._

And then a low moan sounded from her throat and she tumbled out of the space and into my arms. The flood of relief through my veins nearly brought me to my knees but I stood her upright and couldn't seem to relax my vice-like grip on her arms. I motioned with a nod of my head to Tank and Hal and they began removing her restraints.

"I saw you folded up in there and...and I thought you were dead." My heart still wasn't beating at its normal cadence and I was fighting the urge to crush her against my body just for the reassurance she was alive.

"I'm okay, just cramped. It's not Spiro," she informed me instantly, "it's Con and he said he's coming back to kill me. If we hang around we can catch him."

Tank and Hal got her loose and I brought her bruised and bloody wrist to my mouth and gently kissed it. Constantine better run fast and very far away from here because I will have no problem putting a bullet in his brain for what he did to her today. _What he did to me. _I kissed Stephanie's other wrist and then I hoped she wouldn't put up too much of a fight about what I was going to do next.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you but there is no _we. _I've just had six really bad hours looking for you and I need to know you're safe. Sitting in this house waiting for a homicidal undertaker does not feel safe." I clamped the handcuff back on her wrist and to the surprise of everyone, locked the other bracelet around Tank's.

"What the fuck?" He uttered in shock.

"Take her back to Rangeman and have Ella tend to her wrists and then...lock her in my apartment."

I could feel the protest coming before she said it. "No way! I'm staying here with you." She dug her heels in and if the situation hadn't been so serious I may have laughed at the gesture.

I met Tank's wary gaze again. "I don't care how you do it. Pick her up, drag her, whatever it takes. Just get her out of here and keep her safe. And I don't want those bracelets to come off of either of you until you're on seven."

Stephanie glared at Tank and then she glared at me. "I'm staying."

Tank gave me double raised eyebrows, silently asking what to do.

I let out a slow breath and then locked eyes with her. "_Please_, Stephanie. Go with Tank. I really need you to go."

I could feel Hal and Tank staring at the pleading tone in my voice but I didn't care, it wasn't the first time I'd begged today and probably wouldn't be the last.

Stephanie's shoulders dropped and she relaxed her stance and I knew I'd get my way. "Okay." She reached her unshackled hand up and briefly touched my cheek. "But please be careful, he's insane."

"I will."

I watched Tank lead her away and as they neared the door, she stopped, tapping on his shoulder so he wouldn't yank her off her feet, and turned back to me. "Thank you," she said softly. "For finding me...for always protecting me, for..." She trailed off and held my eyes for a breath. "Thank you, Ranger."

They disappeared outside and I instructed Hal to go with them.

"Are you sure," he questioned. "I can..." he cut himself off at the expression on my face and reluctantly left me alone. It was against the protocol _I'd_ mandated - never leave your partner - but I was the boss and I wanted to have a _private_ word with Constantine Stiva.

The first thing I did when they were gone was make a phone call. I wasn't the detective's biggest fan but he deserved to know she'd been found alive and relatively well.

Morelli answered on the first ring and skipped a normal greeting. "Did you find her?"

"She's okay and I'm keeping her under lock and key until the threat is neutralized."

He let two beats go by and I imagined there was some jaw clenching going on. "Bring her to me, I'll protect her."

Out of respect to his current handicap, I didn't laugh out loud. "No offense, but with your broken leg you probably can't even wipe your own ass let alone protect anyone. I'll keep her until I'm certain it's safe to turn her over to your care."

More silence and maybe teeth grinding. "Did you call this in?"

"Not yet."

"_Christ_. Let me know when it's done."

I disconnected and killed the lights, and knowing Stephanie was alive and safe with Tank, I waited patiently in the dark for my prey.

*#*#*#

It was nearing one in the morning when I entered my apartment. I was exhausted clear to my bones and wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Stephanie and sleep for two days. I deposited my keys into the tray on the sideboard and moved into the kitchen where I dropped my utility belt onto the empty breakfast bar. I fixed tired eyes on the living room where I found Tank occupying the overstuffed armchair in the corner. His gaze was focused on Stephanie who was curled up on the couch, her bandaged wrists resting on top of the black fleece blanket tucked around her. Her dark curls were spilled out in a tangled mess against the white pillow she'd pilfered from my bed and she was fast asleep.

Tank's dark eyes found mine in the dim light emanating from the lamp on an end table.

"Did you have to call the cleaner?" He inquired quietly.

I sank into the chair across from him and shook my head. I'd wanted to kill him, I'd _intended_ to kill him but in the end I chose what I knew Stephanie would have wanted.

"I turned him over to the Trenton PD after we had a little chat."

"Was it a bloody chat?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe his nose wasn't the exact same shape it was originally by the time the cops got there...and maybe he tripped a few times and banged up his ribs. That linoleum was pretty slippery."

A small smile teased the corners of Tank's mouth. "After Ella patched her up and gave her a jelly doughnut with a Tylenol PM chaser, she fell asleep almost instantly. She'll probably be out for a while."

That explained the hint of powdered sugar on her cheek.

"You taking her to Morelli's?" He wanted to know as he lifted himself out of the chair.

I knew I should but I was disinclined to let her out of my sight at the moment. "Not tonight."

Tank nodded and with a ghost of a smile I didn't have the energy to analyze, took his leave.

I watched Stephanie sleep until I couldn't keep my own eyes open and then I scooped her into my arms and carried her to my bed. "Where are we going?" She mumbled and then nuzzled her face against my neck.

"To bed. Go back to sleep, Babe."

"Mmmkay," she said and I lifted the duvet and settled her between the sheets. She curled onto her side and after kicking off my boots and socks I curved my body behind hers and pulled her against me until every inch of us was touching.

_And then I slept._

The sun was already shining when I felt her stir in front me. We hadn't moved at all during the night and I thought maybe I didn't ever want to move from this spot again.

Dangerous thoughts for a man like me. It felt good, Stephanie in my arms felt good, it felt _right_ and I knew in that moment I was in serious trouble. But did I extricate myself?

_No, I did not._

Instead, I moved her hair with my cheek and brushed my lips across her neck. She made an inarticulate sound at the back of her throat so I did it again, increasing the pressure.

Tilting her head, which gave me better access, she murmured, "I love when you do that."

I didn't need any further encouragement and added a swipe of my tongue to the hyper-sensitive skin just below her earlobe. She shifted her hips, which pressed her butt into my thighs and turned my dick to stone. It brought her fully awake and she stilled in my embrace.

"Ranger?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" I really hoped she didn't answer that.

"I thought I was dreaming."

"I'm as real as it gets, Babe."

She let out a short breath. "Is it morning?"

"Yes."

"_Shit_. I forgot to call Joe."

My chest tightened at the cop's name. I didn't want to think about her going back to Morelli and I definitely didn't want to talk about another man while she was in _my_ bed.

_Dangerous, dangerous thoughts continuing to creep into my mind._

"Morelli knows where you are." I was sure his broken leg was the only reason he hadn't already tried to storm the building and retrieve her but as with all the others, I kept that thought to myself.

She went still again and let a beat go by before replying, "Oh."

Hmm. Not the response I was expecting. "I have to pee," she tacked on and I fought the instinct to tighten my grip around her. I had the sudden feeling if I let her leave my bed, she'd never return to it. _And why did that scare the shit out of me?_

I forced myself to release her and she rolled away from me and right out of the bed. At the threshold to the dressing area she spun around. "Can I take a shower?"

I flashed her a grin. "You just want to use my shower gel."

She tried to fight a smile. "That _is_ a bonus."

"You never have to ask, Steph."

A second later she disappeared behind the bathroom door and I heard the water turn on. My still rock-hard cock wanted nothing more than to join her but I stayed where I was and tried to remind myself she wasn't mine. _And why was that again?_

Because I'm an idiot. _She's not mine because I'm a fucking idiot._ I knew the day I met her I was going to fall in love with her and I've been fighting it ever since. I don't want be in love with her...or with anyone. I like my life the way it is. I _chose_ this life and I purposely kept my distance from anyone who might threaten that lifestyle. _Except her._ As much as I try, I can't stay away from her.

And the most dangerous thought of all? _I don't want to. _Nothing made that more clear than almost losing her last night. I'd been completely out of my mind during the search, terrified I would be too late to save her, that I would never again get to laugh with her, to hold her, to kiss her impossibly soft lips...

The bathroom door opened, interrupting my internal musing. I laid there, waiting for her to appear, and hoping I could actually figure out something to say to her to keep her from going back to Morelli - even though I'm the one who'd told her to in the first place. I'd said a _bunch_ of things to keep her at arm's length and I had no idea how to fix it. _Fucking idiot. _

Unfortunately she completely derailed my brain by arriving back in my bedroom wearing only one of my t-shirts. The bottom hem stopped mid-thigh and she stopped mid-way to the bed and my gaze was instantly drawn to the freshly lotioned expanse of her legs.

"I hope this is okay, I didn't want to put on dirty clothes."

I willed my hungry eyes back to her face. "What's mine is yours."

She gave me little half grin. "Your _clothes_, anyway."

I shook my head. "Everything, Babe."

The smile fell and her blue eyes searched mine, probably looking for the qualifier I normally tacked onto those types of statements.

"I should probably head out," she said tentatively but didn't make a move to go anywhere.

"Probably," I echoed.

We stayed, suspended in that moment, for several long beats until we both spoke at once.

_"Why don't I want to?"_

_"I don't want you to."_

I think she was just as surprised as I was at the admission. Damn it all to hell, I'd never been much of a talker anyway. I was in front of her in a heartbeat and crashed my mouth to hers as I pulled her against my chest.

When I eventually had to stop kissing her, she tilted her head back to see my face and asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means you aren't going back to Morelli's. It means that you'll be lucky if I ever let you leave this apartment again...it means I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it."

"Oh good," she replied with a sigh of relief, "because I don't know what to do about it either."

I laughed and pressed my lips to her temple. "We're relatively smart people; I think we can figure it out."

"Well, I hope so. Especially if you don't ever let me leave this apartment. That would be _awkward_."

That drew another chuckle from me. No one has ever made me laugh as much as Stephanie Plum. No one has ever made me _feel_ as much as Stephanie Plum and I was done trying to fight it. I was done being an idiot and I hoped she'd let me spend a lot of time rectifying my mistakes.

"Yes it would, so we better get started."

"Okay..._how_ exactly?"

"Probably a conversation is the best way to begin," I suggested.

"Hmm. I was hoping you losing your clothes and taking me to bed would be the first step. We both kind of suck at talking."

I was sure she meant it as a joke yet there was way too much truth to the statement, especially in my case. I was a man of action, not a man of words but I wanted to be sure she knew I was serious.

"I agree and there isn't anything I want more right now...but you know I'm not kidding around, right? I want you, Steph, and not just in my bed."

The tears came then, filling the corners of her eyes. "I know...I want that too. I want _you_, in every way. I just didn't think you'd ever...I didn't think you..."

"Me either," I admitted and caught a runaway tear with my thumb. "But I do and I will. That's a promise."

"Me too," she agreed.

It was only a fraction of what needed to be said but it was a good beginning for a couple of _conversationally_ challenged people. We'd get there eventually, in our own way and in our own time...and if I had to lock her up in the apartment from time to time to make it happen, that was a risk I was willing to take.

I kissed her again and then I picked her up and took her to bed.


End file.
